


Don't Adopt a Black Cat

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Rose and the Black Cat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Cute, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose adopts a cute black kitten despite Juleka's creepy warnings





	Don't Adopt a Black Cat

Rose walked to Marinette and Alya.

"Guys guess what I adopted a cute black kitten"

"Uh-oh"

Rose said "What"

Alya said "Rose adopting a black kitten is kinda too scary for you"

Rose said "Guys you don't understand a black kitten is so cute and not scary"

A black kitten yawns

Juleka said "You adopt a black kitten you gonna die so bye"

Rose said "Bye Juleka"

In Rose's house

Rose gives a black kitten some food 

But a black kitten sneezed like a cute baby.

Rose coos

Later....

Rose heard a meow and it was a black kitten.

Rose said "Maybe I could named you......Gabriela"

A black kitten purrs.

Rose thought Aww it's so cute I'm gonna die!!!


End file.
